Always lock the door
by Finickey
Summary: Natasha couldn't sleep. And Clint was right next door. And they forgot to lock the door. SMUT


_He had her pinned down on the metal floor, their lower bodies met with each other._

_Those eerie blue eyes stared at her with lust as he dug the tip of the small knife into her throat with his right hand. Beads of blood appear and he grins evilly._

_"You can't do this to me, Clint." She breathed out, hints of desperation spilled slowly, "Cli-Clint, It's me, Tasha, don't do this, please, I'm your friend. Your best friend."He dug the knife a tiny bit deeper into her neck and she gritted her teeth in pain._

_"I don't have friends, Romanoff."He scoffed bitterly. Acid dripping from his words._

_"But don't you remember everything we've done together as partners?" Natasha's hand slowly moved to her thigh, inching to the gun strapped on her. She was stalling him. "Remember? Italy, where we saved the Pope from an assassination. Germany, where we had to stop a scientist trying to revive Hitler." She slowly sneaked her hand with the gun to the back of his neck, making it look like she's about to kiss him. _

_His blue eyes that burned with rage and anger turned softer. She closed her eyes and pulled his face closer to hers. Their lips were almost touching and she could feel his ragged breath on her lips. As he leaned in to continue the kiss, she banged the butt of the gun on his temple and kicked his groin, making him roll over in pain, setting his iron grip on her loose. She stood up and banged his head on the rails._

_Clint fell to the floor. "Tasha…?" He asked, getting up and she punched him, making him fall to the floor again._

She sat bolt upright and breathed heavily, gasping for air. Natasha was halfway down the bed, sticky and sweaty. The acidic taste of bile rose up her throat and she ran to her compartment's tiny bathroom before soiling her tiny bunk bed, vomiting all that she had eaten for dinner. She rested her head on the cold porcelain seat, until her breathing was steady and until she told herself that her stomach was not coming out of her mouth. She flushed the toilet, went to the sink and splashed water on her face. She grabbed the cup near her toothbrush, filled it with tap water and drank it, trying to eliminate the sour taste of vomit from her mouth.

Natasha gives a start at hearing someone knocking heavily on the metal door. _Who would be up at this hour?_ she thought to herself and unlocked the door.

Clint.

"Tasha, I heard you retching. Are you okay?" When her blank face asked how he heard it, he said, "We stay a few compartments away from each other. I couldn't sleep, either." She shrugged and mused groggily, "Yeah, you can say that I'm fine," She rubs her eyes. "Come in."

She went back inside her room, and he followed her as she sat on her bed and patted a space beside her, silently telling Clint to sit. He sits and sighs, "So, what happened?" She didn't answer. "Tash, do you want to talk about it?" She shrugged and let out a sigh too.

"I had a bad dream. That's all." "That's all? You vomited." he said, concerned. "It was nothing…" she looked away.

"It was about me. Isn't it?"

"Yes." Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes, "I…My brain forced the memory of you trying to kill me back into my mind." "Loki's never coming back. I promise you." He places a hand on her cheek and wiped the tear before it could escape. "But what if he comes back?" Her voice sounding like a little child. "He isn't. I'm going to make sure of that."

_"What if."_ Her voice turned grave.

"I'm not going to let it! I won't hurt you. Not anymore." he says rather loudly, standing up from his seat. "I can't let anyone hurt you anymore. Especially not myself."

She looked up at him, their eyes met: his grey ones locked on her green ones. Their eyes search for words to say.

Natasha stands up, grabbing his v-neck shirt and pulling his face close to hers. Their lips touch gently, and she feels a flutter in her heart. Clint kissed back automatically, sliding his tongue into her mouth, reaching every hallow. They stayed like that for a long time: His right hand tangled in her cherry-red mess of a hair and his other grasped for the small of her back. Her hands and arms wrapped around his neck, tugging gently on his short and sandy blonde hair.

Making herself light as a feather, she nimbly jumps as her legs wrap around his waist, and carried her towards the bed, setting her on it roughly. He then went down with her, kissing her neck. Her breath was heavy now-almost moans- and her back arched as she felt his warm breath on her sensitive spot. Clint's hands move to the ribbon of her silk black robe, tugging on it lightly to reveal her toned body ad her red and black undergarments. He was eager to get back to kissing her, but she switched their position, she grinned at him evilly with her swollen lips and grabbed the ends of his shirt, removing it and revealing his muscular arms and torso. She slid his boxers off easily, leaving him bare and naked. He flipped their positions and smirked at her. Clint's hands make their way to her underwear, but being such a huge tease, she wriggled to her left, making it hard for him to slip them off. He starts kissing her sensitive spot biting on it. "CLINT!" she screamed, and he took this as an advantage, removing her red panties off of her and unclasping her bra. He spread her thin legs apart and his mouth kisses all the parts of her face as his thumb gently touched her clitoris, making her moan rather loudly. His mouth inched down to where she needed him mostly, his tongue runs up her middle and she shudders. Clint enters two fingers into her, pumping gently, making her hips buck involuntarily. He sucks on her clitoris for awhile and his hand finds her voluptuous breasts and puts his hand on her hardened nipples, putting enough pressure on it making her squeal in unbelievable pleasure.

She could feel her first orgasm for the night build up inside her, as 3 of his fingers pump in and out multiple times with speed and his tongue danced around her clitoris, making her scream out his name. "Clint…Clint…" Natasha repetitively says, as her hands find his sandy blonde hair, gripping it tightly. She lets go completely and he watched her ride her orgasm, her muscles contracted a million times around his fingers. He removes himself from her, he positions himself beside her, arms around her shaking body, eyes about to shut to sleep.

"Wait," she whispers out of breath, "We're not done here." She climbed on top of him and straddled him, and leaned to his ear and bit it.

"Fuck me." she breathes out, the mixture of her saying that plus her raggedy breath on his ear makes him want her more. He switches their position and positions himself on top of her. "Are you sure?" he says with concern and haste. Natasha cranes her neck to meet his, digging her nails into his shoulders. He pressed himself against her folds, slowly pushing in and started thrusting into her, her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes roll back to the back of her head due to the unbelievable pleasure.

Natasha's moans were getting louder, she was screaming as he kissed her neck and her arms latch around his back and her legs lock around him, making him go harder against her. His pelvis crashes hard and repetitively against hers, and by now, she couldn't help but let out a moan after each stroke. Both their orgasms were building up, and she screamed, "CLINT! I'M…I'M GOING TO…" soon enough, they were both riding their orgasms at the same time.

Clint collapses on her. "Are we done here?" He laughed. "Yeah." Natasha cuddles closer to him and he cradled her in his arms.

They were about to get some sleep, but they were startle at a sudden slow clap.

"Shit…" Natasha swears under her breath, and they cover each other with the blankets.

It was Maria.

Natasha forgot that her compartment was right beside her own.

"That was a good show, but next time, lock the door." She smirks, and leaves.

_What would I do without that bitch?_ Natasha smiles to herself.


End file.
